Sweet Dreams
by YOHOKallykoe
Summary: What will happen when Snape catches Harry sneaking into his office at night again?


NUMBER THE TWENTY-SEVENTH: Summary: Snape catches Harry sneaking into his office at night, again. Remember what Snape said in the book? 'One more night-time stroll into my office, Potter, and you will pay!' But Snape's punishment gets a little out of hand... Key points: Harry's fourth year. The challenge? You must fit one of the following excerpts from the book into your story:  
  
a) 'Don't lie to me,' Snape hissed, his fathomless black eyes boring into Harry's. 'Boomslang skin. Gillyweed. Both come from my private stores, and I know who stole them.' Harry stared back at Snape, determined not to blink, or to look guilty.  
  
b) Snape's eyes flashed. He plunged a hand into the inside of his black robes. For one wild moment, Harry thought Snape was about to pull out his wand and curse him...  
  
c) '... trapped, Harry leaned backwards, trying to avoid Snape's fingertips...'  
  
We both decided on choice 'C'.  
  
Sweet Dreams  
  
Cold. Dark. Damp. These were the three words that were running through a certain emerald-eyed boy's mind as he wandered through the dungeons of Hogwarts. It was the month of December and the dungeons seemed even colder than normal. His breath frosty in the early morning hours, (midnight, to be exact) Harry shivered with anticipation.  
  
Harry covered his mouth, stifling a cough. If he got caught he'd be expelled. Filch had warned him the last time he was sneaking around. Damn that Ron. Harry'd kill him next time he saw him. Stuffing his hands deeply in his robe pocket, he tripped and fell, face first, against the stone floor.  
  
His glasses skittered across the cold floor. Feeling for them blindly, he grasped around until he finally found them. He was breathing heavily, now, from fear. He glanced around, taking in his surroundings. He was glad to see that he was in front of the door to Snape's office.  
  
"Alright, Harry." He started pep talking himself. "You'll run in, get the stuff, then run back out." He said in a whisper, standing back up. He noticed that he was shivering and that his teeth were clacking together. "Dammit, this is NO time for that." He said, taking hold of the doorknob.  
  
He took a deep breath, twisted the doorknob, and darted inside. It was very dark but, Harry could see in a sliver of moonlight the cabinet which contained what he needed. He took a step forward, daring not to even breathe while he was there.  
  
Footsteps were coming from behind a door on the opposite side of the room. He was caught and he knew it. In an instant, a tall, greasy haired man, clad in black robes, stepped out. "I told you I'd punish you if I saw you in here again, Mr. Potter." A grin, rather evil, spread across the older man's face. It was Snape! He crossed the room in a few quick strides and started to reach out for Harry.  
  
'Oh no...' he thought. Trapped, Harry leaned backwards, trying to avoid Snape's fingertips. He hadn't the slightest notion why the man was grabbing at him. He had expected a hex to be thrown at him, first. From the look on his face, Snape was going to enjoy whatever he had in store for Harry.  
  
"Come here, Potter." Snape said, pointing to the spot right in front of him. "You owe me a detention." He grinned again. "And you're going to get the full punishment this time. I've been letting you off easy here lately." He took out his wand, rhythmically tapping it against his hand.  
  
Thankful that the bat-like man had stop grabbing for him, Harry stepped up, as told. "Full punishment?" He asked, adding "Sir," in, so as not to be punished even more. Never in all his years at Hogwarts had he seen Snape grinning so...happily. It was rather frightening to him.  
  
"Yes...the FULL punishment. Follow me, Mr. Potter." He said, starting to walk toward the door he had just came out of. "I'd like to introduce you to my...PERSONAL chambers." He looked back at Harry, motioning around the room that was just past the door. Inside was a nicely shaded black room, a canopy bed (decked in black, of course), and...was that a WHIP?  
  
"Erm..." Harry gulped. "I'd really like to stay and all, Professor but, it's a Sunday tomorrow... and there'll be... things to do!" He stepped back a few steps. This was now beginning to become intensely frightening. Why on Earth did the co-author choose to make Snape so in character by choice of words but, so out of character by--actually, Snape was probably always like this! Harry held in his scream of utter horror to see what the bat, er, Professor had to say.  
  
"You know, Potter. This IS one of my fantasies...probably a dream. Now, let's see what you have under those utterly disgusting Gryffindor robes...." He snickered, pacing toward Harry at a rather slow speed. Once again those pale, glue like fingers were reaching toward the boy.  
  
Once again trapped, Harry leaned backwards, trying to avoid Snape's fingertips. "S-sir, I'm sure you would not like to see what's under my robes! I might have a third leg or a third nipple--I'm just a teenager with hormones running amuck in the midst of puberty!"  
  
"I think three legs or three nipples would be sexy." He said, a small gleam in his eyes. "Yes...I remember the first student that I did this to...he had a third eye. It was so adorable..." He said, unconsciously picking up the whip. "But you're different, Harry. I've looked PAST that darned old airhead that you are."  
  
"Um..." At this point, Harry was definitely wishing he'd wake up from this horrible dream. And, surprise surprise, he woke up. We'll just skip the fact he didn't remember a DARN thing about his dream.  
  
He rubbed his scar, shaking his head. He quickly let out a yawn, stretching his arms. "Oh bloody hell! I forgot my Potions book! It's down in the dungeons!" He quickly jumped out of bed, got dressed, and ran down to the common room. He wasn't really surprised that Hermione was still down there studying. "Harry...where are you..." Hermione started to ask. "No time to talk!" Harry yelled, dashing out of the portrait hole.  
  
Whipping through corridors and making mad dashes around corners, he finally arrived at the dungeon door. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the heavy wooden door. He stepped inside and was glad to see that there wasn't anyone in sight.  
  
A loud mumbling came from behind a door on the opposite side of the room. Footsteps approached Harry and Snape, clad in black robes, his greasy hair swinging to and fro, walked toward the black haired boy. "I told you I'd punish you if I saw you in here again, Mr. Potter." Grinning, Snape reached out a hand. "You owe me a detention and a full punishment awaits you." He said, grabbing Harry's collar and pulling him toward that dreaded black bedroom.... 


End file.
